uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 107/kjv
: }|1| 107:1 O give thanks unto the LORD, for he is good: for his mercy endureth for ever. }} : }|2| 107:2 Let the redeemed of the LORD say so, whom he hath redeemed from the hand of the enemy; }} : }|3| 107:3 And gathered them out of the lands, from the east, and from the west, from the north, and from the south. }} : }|4| 107:4 They wandered in the wilderness in a solitary way; they found no city to dwell in. }} : }|5| 107:5 Hungry and thirsty, their soul fainted in them. }} : }|6| 107:6 Then they cried unto the LORD in their trouble, and he delivered them out of their distresses. }} : }|7| 107:7 And he led them forth by the right way, that they might go to a city of habitation. }} : }|8| 107:8 Oh that men would praise the LORD for his goodness, and for his wonderful works to the children of men! }} : }|9| 107:9 For he satisfieth the longing soul, and filleth the hungry soul with goodness. }} : }|10| 107:10 Such as sit in darkness and in the shadow of death, being bound in affliction and iron; }} : }|11| 107:11 Because they rebelled against the words of God, and contemned the counsel of the most High: }} : }|12| 107:12 Therefore he brought down their heart with labour; they fell down, and there was none to help. }} : }|13| 107:13 Then they cried unto the LORD in their trouble, and he saved them out of their distresses. }} : }|14| 107:14 He brought them out of darkness and the shadow of death, and brake their bands in sunder. }} : }|15| 107:15 Oh that men would praise the LORD for his goodness, and for his wonderful works to the children of men! }} : }|16| 107:16 For he hath broken the gates of brass, and cut the bars of iron in sunder. }} : }|17| 107:17 Fools because of their transgression, and because of their iniquities, are afflicted. }} : }|18| 107:18 Their soul abhorreth all manner of meat; and they draw near unto the gates of death. }} : }|19| 107:19 Then they cry unto the LORD in their trouble, and he saveth them out of their distresses. }} : }|20| 107:20 He sent his word, and healed them, and delivered them from their destructions. }} : }|21| 107:21 Oh that men would praise the LORD for his goodness, and for his wonderful works to the children of men! }} : }|22| 107:22 And let them sacrifice the sacrifices of thanksgiving, and declare his works with rejoicing. }} : }|23| 107:23 They that go down to the sea in ships, that do business in great waters; }} : }|24| 107:24 These see the works of the LORD, and his wonders in the deep. }} : }|25| 107:25 For he commandeth, and raiseth the stormy wind, which lifteth up the waves thereof. }} : }|26| 107:26 They mount up to the heaven, they go down again to the depths: their soul is melted because of trouble. }} : }|27| 107:27 They reel to and fro, and stagger like a drunken man, and are at their wit's end. }} : }|28| 107:28 Then they cry unto the LORD in their trouble, and he bringeth them out of their distresses. }} : }|29| 107:29 He maketh the storm a calm, so that the waves thereof are still. }} : }|30| 107:30 Then are they glad because they be quiet; so he bringeth them unto their desired haven. }} : }|31| 107:31 Oh that men would praise the LORD for his goodness, and for his wonderful works to the children of men! }} : }|32| 107:32 Let them exalt him also in the congregation of the people, and praise him in the assembly of the elders. }} : }|33| 107:33 He turneth rivers into a wilderness, and the watersprings into dry ground; }} : }|34| 107:34 A fruitful land into barrenness, for the wickedness of them that dwell therein. }} : }|35| 107:35 He turneth the wilderness into a standing water, and dry ground into watersprings. }} : }|36| 107:36 And there he maketh the hungry to dwell, that they may prepare a city for habitation; }} : }|37| 107:37 And sow the fields, and plant vineyards, which may yield fruits of increase. }} : }|38| 107:38 He blesseth them also, so that they are multiplied greatly; and suffereth not their cattle to decrease. }} : }|39| 107:39 Again, they are minished and brought low through oppression, affliction, and sorrow. }} : }|40| 107:40 He poureth contempt upon princes, and causeth them to wander in the wilderness, where there is no way. }} : }|41| 107:41 Yet setteth he the poor on high from affliction, and maketh him families like a flock. }} : }|42| 107:42 The righteous shall see it, and rejoice: and all iniquity shall stop her mouth. }} : }|43| 107:43 Whoso is wise, and will observe these things, even they shall understand the lovingkindness of the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *